This institution continues to contribute data gathered from patients who were entered into the various protocols generated by the NSABP in the past several years. A significant number of patients was entered in NSABP Protocol No. 4 which evaluated radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation, and total mastectomy alone in patients with clinically negative axillary nodes; radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation in patients with clinically positive axillary nodes. Patients with positive axillary nodes were also entered into Protocol No. 7 evaluating L-PAM with L-PAM plus 5-FU, and Procotol No. 8 - L-PAM plus 5-FU plus Methotrexate versus L-PAM plus 5-FU. All of these protocols are already closed to patient accrual but follow-up studies are ongoing. This institution is continuing to enter patients into Protocol No. 9, a trial to determine whether the antiestrogen Tamoxifen when combined with chemotherapy improves the results obtained with chemotherapy alone. As soon as the required patient accrual is reached in this protocol, patients will be entered into the remaining breast protocols that are still open; namely No. 6, comparing segmental mastectomy with and without breast radiation with total mastectomy plus axillary dissection; and No. 10 to compare the value of immunopotentiator C. parvum combined with chemotherapy versus chemotherapy alone. A protocol to evaluate various treatment modalities in management of Stage III breast carcinoma is being finalized. We have started to participate in the newly opened randomized objective adjuvant therapy of colo-rectal carcinoma. In summary, the aim of this program is to enhance the multidisciplinary approach to the treatment of cancer in clinical trials designed to improve care and survival rates. We are, therefore, applying for renewal of grant funding to (a) permit continued patient accrual in ongoing protocols, (b) continue follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have been closed, and (c) collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols.